Orphans
by ZydneyOrphia
Summary: Three orphaned kids, Daisuke, Astra, and Nathan are all taken in by a woman, Galax. Upon asking them, the kids decided to go off to Tokyo for school and an attempt at a "normal" life. It's my first fic to add here on FanFiction.


Hey everyone, this is ZydneyOrphia, but you can call me Zyd. Well, a friend of mine finally convinced me to put some of my stuff up here in fanfiction for the world to enjoy, and that is basically what I'm doing. A little bit about this story:

All these characters are of my own creation, whether they be based upon actualy anime characters. You will see some people of which I will very rarely mention, but their stories will be added in due time. You'll also see people from actual animes, which I will list when they come up. After all, a lot of my stories do cross into the anime world such as Tenchi Muyo and Outlaw Star, amongst other things.

Well, I hope you enjoy my work. All reviews and recommendations are welcomed. ^_^

~_Prologue_~

"You know, keeping these kids here means that they can't live normal lives... Shouldn't they go to a public school or something, Galax?"

Three women sat in a circle in the open field just outside a very traditional looking Japanese home. The woman with long, purple hair, Galax, was laying down, her hands tucked behind her head in order to keep it off the ground. The blue haired woman, Celine, was sitting normally, cross-legged with her hands neatly on her lap. The third and final woman with spiky cyan hair, Ryku, hand her knees tucked up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them in order to keep them still.

Galax, though her eyes were closed, brought her attention to Celine and her comment about the kids.

"You have a point, but it's not up to me. I can't force them to do anything they don't want to," Galax said, letting out a small sigh.

"Please, you're their mother-"

"Foster mother, Ryku. They all still have either own last names."

"Alright then, foster mother," Ryku said, correcting herself. "That still means that you can choose what they do and what they don't."

Galax finally opened her eyes, revealing the deep red of her iris. "I'm not forcing them, but I will ask them if they'd like to attend a school. It's really up to them."

Celine smiled and stood up. "Then lets go ask them."

Galax and Ryku both looked at Celine and in unison mumbled, "What?"

Celine smiled and headed towards the house. It took Galax and Ryku a second to realize where it was she was going before they shot up to join the woman. The three entered the house, Celine reaching over to turn on the lights. It opened up into a quiant little foyer, where each woman slipped off their shoes and headed into the house.

Celine and the other two walked into the living room just in time to see three teenagers plop down on the couch and turn on the TV. Galax was the first to move around the couch, blocking the view.

The three teens all groaned, all of them looking at Galax for her intrusion.

"Turn it off for a second," she said calmly. One of the boys grabbed the remote he had just dropped and pressed the power button, the screen going black as he dropped the remote again.

"What's going on. We just got in here!" The red head, Nathan, looked rather annoyed, her head cocked to the side.

"Yeah, you can't kick us out just yet!" The girl, Astra, looked puzzled before she looked around, seeing Ryku and Celine. "Auntie Ryku!" She shot up off the couch and launched herself at the woman who casually caught her into a hug.

Nathan also turned to see Celine and Ryku, btu he addressed the other woman. "Celine! How's it hanging?"

Celine smiled. "Just fine Nathan. Hello Daisuke."

Daisuke waved, his his eyes looking back and forth between Ryku, Celine, and Galax. The wheels in his head started turning and a light bulb lit up.

"What's going on?" he asked, sitting up. "Someone's got something on their mind, I can tell."

Celine raised her hand, revealing that she was the guilty one. "That would be me Daisuke. Astra, can you join the boys on the couch. The three of us want to ask you guys something."

Astra looked puzzled, but she made her way back to the couch, sitting on the arm. Ryku and Celine made their way over to Galax and stood beside her, all three of them looking at the kids. Daisuke, Astra, and Nathan all looked puzzled, but they sat there, patiently awaiting the question the Celine was about to ask.

"Now, Ryku, Galax and I were outside talking, and I was thinking that you guys should go to school, lead normal lives. Galax, said she won't force you, but we thought it would be interesting to see what you guys thought about it."

"More like Celine thought it would be interesting. We just kinda ran to catch up to her when she got up to come over here and ask you guys," Ryku said, sticking her tongue out at Celine.

Galax, on the other hand nodded. "It's up to you guys. If you want to go to school, then you can. But if you do, you guys will be going to Tokyo, to experience society... Not just being stuck out here in the middle of the field. So, what do you guys say. Need some time to think about it?"

Nathan looked over at Astra, who looked over at Daisuke. Eventually the three huddled together and in moments, they came out of their huddle. Nathan and Astra looked over to Daisuke who was nominated to speak on their behalf.

"We'll do it," he said plainly.

Celine smiled, as did Galax and Ryku.

"Good for you guys," Ryku said cheerly. Celine gave her an awkward looked, and Ryku merely shrugged. "Hey, I can happy for them, right?"

Celine laughed, but Galax spoke up.

"You guys will be living by yourselves then." The trio looked confused, but Galax continued. "Celine and I are going to be busy for a while. We're hunting down some people you shouldn't get involved with, and as such, we'll be getting you three an apartment in Tokyo."

"But, how are we gonna live? I mean, we'll be going to school right? How will we get money to pay for everything?"

"Don't worry about that," Ryku said, smiling. "I'll be paying for everything, and Galax will be giving you guys extra money so you can go out and buy things like food and clothes and whatever else. That includes school supplies. Do you think that will work?"

With no hesitation from the trio, they all belted out, "Yeah!"

Galax smiled. "That settles it. Get your stuff together, cause we're taking you guys to Tokyo."

~_End_~


End file.
